Quest For Glory V Readme File
QUEST FOR GLORY 5 12-01-98 README FILE Welcome! Give yourself an extra 50 experience points for reading this! Only the wisest and most experienced will discover this file. Let us proceed... You are standing on the deserted shore. The night stars twinkle above you. Suddenly, a sailor appears, rowing furiously toward you. Arrows pepper his small boat, but he appears unharmed. He leaps from his boat, speaking urgently! He shouts, "My mouse doesn't work properly! It's difficult to click on things. Help me!" You reply, "Try turning off the video card's acceleration. In Windows, click on Start, Settings, Control Panel, System, Performance, then Graphics. Turn off the Hardware Acceleration." He insists, "I want to import a character to help! My character is saved onto a floppy disk. I cannot find a way to select my floppy disk's character." You whisper, "There is a way to import a Hero. Before you start the game, copy your Hero file to the \SIERRA\QFG5\IMPORTS folder on your hard drive. The import character file will end in ".SAV", such as "HERO.SAV" or "MYCHAR.SAV". Now when you run the game, you can select NEW GAME, then IMPORT. You'll be able to import your Hero now." He suddenly asks, "Will this game work in DOS?" You answer, "No. It works with Windows 95 or Windows 98." He ponders. "I have 0 skill in a certain skill, such as lock picking (although I would never pick a lock to steal things; no, no, I just want to help people locked out of their chariots). I keep practicing, but I never gain that skill. Why?" You explain "You have to have skill to gain skill. When you start a new game, you can assign skill points to one new talent, such as *ahem* lock picking. Otherwise, no matter how much you practice, you will not gain that skill. Except for swimming, but you didn't hear me say that, OK?" You wink, then look up at the sky. He questions, "Sometimes I cannot open a door that should open. What do you think is happening?" You reflect a moment, then say, "I think you might be clicking the hand pointer on the door while you are dragging something, like a coin. Put away the dragged object, then click just the hand pointer on the door." He thinks about this for a moment, then states, "How do I put away an object I'm dragging around the screen?" You opine, "Let's say you're dragging the coin around the screen. Click the hand cursor on the coin in your "tool belt", that area at the bottom of the screen. Now you'll get only the hand cursor. You can also right-click until you just get the hand pointer." A suddenly clap of thunder startles both of you. Storm clouds slowly roll in. The sailor continues... He questions, "The game runs choppy. What can I do to make it run faster?" You answer, "You can do a few things to improve the game's performance. Here's a list: - Press the ESC key, then click on the CONTROLS button. Set the Detail level to Minimum. This will turn off some of the processor intensive special effects, like rippling water. - Press the Backslash key (\) to run the game in a bordered window, instead of full screen. This will help speed up the game. - Make sure your computer is not running background tasks while you are playing the game. If you are running a program in the background, such as a virus checker, this will take processing time and memory away from the game, and may slow down the game. He frets. "I want to combine two inventory items together, but cannot. How can I?" You suggest, "You can't do this from the belt alone (at the bottom of the screen). Go into inventory by pressing the I key. Click on one object to see a close-up of it on the left. Now click and drag the other object over to the clasp. If they can combine, they will!" He requests, "I'm in the game, but I don't see where I can save, restore, or quit!" You remind him to press the ESC key to display these game options. He asks, "I see how to save and load, but how do I change the directory path?" You respond, "You cannot change the directory path. All games are saved to the QFG5 folder" He quizzes, "I know I can press the SPACEBAR to skip ahead of people telling me things I've already heard. How can I do this with the mouse?" You state, "Click on the talking head to advance." He exclaims, "Quest for Glory *5*? Were there four previous games? Where can I get them?" You reminice, "Yes, this is the fifth chapter in the Quest for Glory series. The previous Quest for Glory games are available for purchase in a single box called the "Quest for Glory Collection". Visit your local software store or contact us for more information. Act now! Operators are standing by!" He inquires, "This really isn't a question, but I'd like to ask: I've been reading conflict- ing reports about how Quest for Glory 5 was developed. It runs on both Windows and the Mac. Were two separate teams working on it? Do the versions vary from each other? Please enlighten me!" You proudly reply, "Quest for Glory 5 has a special development history. The QFG5 game's system code, panorama tools, and character modelizer was written on a Power Mac by our pepperoni pizza crazed Eric Lengyel using Metrowerks Codewarrior. The QFG5 room code, puzzles, region data editor, message editor, and other tools were written by the rest of the QFG5 team in Windows using Microsoft's Visual C++. We compile the same code, data, graphics, and sound when we build the Mac and Windows versions of QFG5. Pretty neat, huh?" Suddenly, the first light of dawn races across the sky. You are reminded of the time, and bid the Hero to return to the Quest. The Hero smiles, leaps back into the boat, and quickly rows out of sight. You silently wish the Hero good luck. THE END And now for something completely different... Thank you for purchasing Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire! This document contains last-minute information about Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire and other information about the program not found in the Help Files. This README file includes information that pertains to general problems and questions you may have concerning this software or your computer. Should you experience any problems with Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire, please refer to this file for addition help on answering questions about the game and solving technical difficulties. *********************************************************************** TABLE OF CONTENTS I. MINIMUM REQUIREMENTS II. GENERAL TECHNICAL ISSUES III. GENERAL GAME ISSUES IV. CONTACTING SIERRA I. MINIMUM REQUIREMENTS ----------------------- Pentium 166, Win 95, 32 meg RAM, Sound card, 6x or better CD-ROM, 600 meg hard drive space II. GENERAL TECHNICAL ISSUES ---------------------------- If the game seems to be running slowly, try any of the following to get better game performance: 1) Check and make sure your computer meets the minimum performance standards listed on the game box. 2) Make sure that you have no other programs running while you are playing Dragon Fire. The more memory available, the faster the game will run. Some background programs (that run once you start up your system, such as a virus checker) take up computer time and might cause the game to run choppy. 3) As a last resort, try upgrading your machine to meet or exceed the recommended standards listed on the box. We have discovered a rare but important issue with DirectX 6 running on a few Matrox video cards. If a Windows program crashes in a certain way, you may not be able to see anything on the screen. The monitor may display "trash" or "garbage". If you experience this problem, here are the steps to resolve this: 1 - Reboot the computer in Safe Mode 2 - Right-click on the background to modify the Properties 3 - Reset the color palette and Desktop Area resolution under the Settings tab 4 - Reboot the computer III. GENERAL GAME ISSUES ------------------------ For the latest information check http://www.qg5.com The Credits button mentioned on page 19 and page 23 of the game manual has been replaced by the Yosemite Entertainment logo button on the main screen. Click on the round Yosemite logo to see the game credits. IV.CONTACTING SIERRA A) Customer Service, Support, and Sales B) Technical Support C) Legal Information A) Customer Service, Support, and Sales ---------------------------------- United States U.S.A. Sales Phone: (800) 757-7707 International Sales: (425) 746-5771 Hours: Monday-Saturday 7AM to 11 PM CST, Sundays 8 AM to 9PM CST FAX: (402) 393-3224 Sierra Direct 7100 W. Center Rd STE 301 Omaha, NE 68106 United Kingdom Cendant Software International Limited Main: (0118) 920-9111 Monday-Friday, 9:00 a.m. - 5:00 p.m. Fax: (0118) 987-5603 Disk/CD replacements in the U.K. are £6.00, or £7.00 outside the UK. Add "ATTN.: Returns." 2 Beacontree Plaza, Gillette Way, Reading, Berkshire RG2 0BS United Kingdom France Cendant Software International Limited Phone: (01) 46-01-46-50 Lundi au Vendredi de 9h à 19h Fax: (01) 46-30-00-65 Parc Tertiaire de Meudon Immeuble "Le Newton" 25 rue Jeanne Braconnier 92366 Meudon La Forêt Cedex France Germany Cendant Software International Limited Tel: (0) 6103-99-40-40 Montag bis Freitag von 9h - 19Uhr Fax: (0) 6103-99-40-35 Robert-Bosh-Str. 32 D-63303 Dreieich Germany On-Line Sales CompuServe United Kingdom: GO UKSIERRA CompuServe France: GO FRSIERRA CompuServe Germany: GO DESIERRA Internet USA: http://www.sierra.com Internet United Kingdom: http://www.sierra-online.co.uk Internet France: http://www.sierra.fr Internet Germany: http://www.sierra.de THE SIERRA NO-RISK GUARANTEE The Promise: We want you to be happy with every Sierra product you purchase from us. Period. If for any reason you're unhappy with the product, return it within 30 days for an exchange or a full refund...EVEN IF YOU BOUGHT IT RETAIL. (Hardware ordered direct must be returned within ten days.) Please send back your product, signature required if mailing via US Postal Service. The Only Catch: You've got to tell us why you don't like the game. Otherwise, we'll never get any better. Send it back to us and we promise we will make things right. (If you bought it at a retail outlet, please send your original sales receipt.) * Returns valid in North America only. Disk and or Manual Replacement: Sierra On-Line Fulfillment 4100 West 190th Street Torrance, CA 90504 Product Returns: Sierra On-Line Returns 4100 West 190th Street Torrance, CA 90504 NOTE: To replace your disk(s) please send only Disk #1 (or the CD) and copy of your dated Receipt, if less then 90 days. After 90 days please include a $10 handling fee along with Disk / CD #1. For Documentation, please include a $ 5.00 handling fee and a photocopy ONLY of disk #1. Payment should be made at the time of your request. Sorry, no credit cards. * Returns to this address valid in North America only. B) TECHNICAL SUPPORT ------------------------- North America Sierra On-Line offers a 24-hour automated technical support line with recorded answers to the most frequently asked technical questions. To access this service, call (425) 644-4343, and follow the recorded instructions to find your specific topic and resolve the issue. If this fails to solve your problem, you may still write, or fax us with your questions, or contact us via our Web site. Sierra On-Line Technical Support P.O. Box 85006 Bellevue, WA 98015-8506 Main: (425) 644-4343 Monday-Friday, 10:00 a.m.- 6:45 p.m. PST Fax: (425) 644-7697 http://www.sierra.com support@sierra.com United Kingdom Cendant Software International Limited offers a 24-hour Automated Technical Support line with recorded answers to the most frequently asked technical questions. To access this service, call (0118) 920-9111, and follow the recorded instructions to find your specific topic and resolve the issue. If this fails to solve your problem, you may still write, or fax us with your questions, or contact us via our Internet or CompuServe sites. Cendant Software International Limited 2 Beacontree Plaza, Gillette Way, Reading, Berkshire RG2 0BS United Kingdom Main: (0118) 920-9111 Monday-Friday, 9:00 a.m. - 5:00 p.m. Fax: (0118) 987-5603 http://www.sierra-online.co.uk France Cendant Software International Limited Parc Tertiaire de Meudon Immeuble "Le Newton" 25 rue Jeanne Braconnier 92366 Meudon La Forêt Cedex France Téléphone: 01-46-01-46-50 Lundi au Vendredi de 9h à 19h Fax: 01-46-30-00-65 http://www.sierra.fr Germany Cendant Software International Limited Robert-Bosh-Str. 32 D-63303 Dreieich Deutschland Tel: (0) 6103-99-40-40 Montag bis Freitag von 9 - 19Uhr Fax: (0) 6103-99-40-35 Mailbox: (0) 6103-99-40-35 http://www.sierra.de Spain Cendant Software International Limited Avenida de Burgos 9 1º-OF2 28036 Madrid Spain Teléfono: (01) 383-2623 Lunes a Viernes de 9h30 a 14h y de 15h a 18h30 Fax: (01) 381-2437 Italy Contattare il vostro distribotore. C) Sierra Warranty & Legal Information ----------------------------------- You are entitled to use this product for your own use, but may not copy, reproduce, translate, publicly perform, display, or reduce to any electronic medium or machine- readable form, reproductions of the software or manual to other parties in any way, nor sell, rent or lease the product to others without prior written permission of Sierra. You may use one copy of the product on a single computer. YOU MAY NOT NETWORK THE PRODUCT OR OTHERWISE INSTALL IT OR USE IT ON MORE THAN ONE COMPUTER AT THE SAME TIME. UNAUTHORIZED REPRESENTATIONS: SIERRA WARRANTS ONLY THAT THE PROGRAM WILL PERFORM AS DESCRIBED IN THE USER DOCUMENTATION. NO OTHER ADVERTISING, DESCRIPTION, OR REPRESENTATION, WHETHER MADE BY A SIERRA DEALER, DISTRIBUTOR, AGENT, OR EMPLOYEE, SHALL BE BINDING UPON SIERRA OR SHALL CHANGE THE TERMS OF THIS WARRANTY. IMPLIED WARRANTIES LIMITED: EXCEPT AS STATED ABOVE, SIERRA MAKES NO WARRANTY, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, REGARDING THIS PRODUCT. SIERRA DISCLAIMS ANY WARRANTY THAT THE SOFTWARE IS FIT FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE, AND ANY IMPLIED WARRANTY OF MERCHANTABILITY SHALL BE LIMITED TO THE NINETY (90) DAY DURATION OF THIS LIMITED EXPRESS WARRANTY AND IS OTHERWISE EXPRESSLY AND SPECIFICALLY DISCLAIMED. SOME STATES DO NOT ALLOW LIMITATIONS ON HOW LONG AN IMPLIED WARRANTY LASTS, SO THE ABOVE LIMITATION MAY NOT APPLY TO YOU. NO CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES: SIERRA SHALL NOT BE LIABLE FOR SPECIAL, INCIDENTAL, CONSEQUENTIAL OR OTHER DAMAGES, EVEN IF SIERRA IS ADVISED OF OR AWARE OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGES. THIS MEANS THAT SIERRA SHALL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE OR LIABLE FOR LOST PROFITS OR REVENUES, OR FOR DAMAGES OR COSTS INCURRED AS A RESULT OF LOSS OF TIME, DATA OR USE OF THE SOFTWARE, OR FROM ANY OTHER CAUSE EXCEPT THE ACTUAL COST OF THE PRODUCT. IN NO EVENT SHALL SIERRA'S LIABILITY EXCEED THE PURCHASE PRICE OF THIS PRODUCT. SOME STATES DO NOT ALLOW THE EXCLUSION OR LIMITATION OF INCIDENTAL OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES, SO THE ABOVE LIMITATION OR EXCLUSION MAY NOT APPLY TO YOU. Copyright (1998 Sierra On-Line, Inc.) Bye! Category:Documents Category:Stories Category:Original Canon